Hope of a Clan
by HopelightCuteness
Summary: Hopepaw is a normal apprentice, but when things start going wrong for her, how will she coop with a huge secret that she can save the clans and only her. Watch her as she saves everyone because she is so awesome!11! No flamerz please!111!1!11!
1. Chapter 1 - Hopeki is awesime!

**Dis is meh frsy story on her, so plz don' be meeeann... **

**No flamerz please, cause I am really awesome~~~~ slfgl;szkghsz;,szkhgerlzwgzgvf,AErf vukzahbf,zsi.**

* * *

Hopkit wok up to preti sunliht. her butiful whit fur glowd in da sun. Her gourgdious blu eyes turned difrent colurs lik gren, yelow, orang, and purpe.

Her momi lay next 2 her, her not as prerty ambr eyes glowed.

"Hopkit do you kno what day it is?" she aked.

"No. Hopkit meoewd.

"Yo becume a aprentice today!" sand her mumi who was named Leaffernace.

"Yay!1!111111 scremed Hopkit as she ran into the da cleearing whete da cats were.

In da clearing waz Skistar, a large whit tom with blindededededed eyez.

"Hopkit you are now an apprenticeeee. sadi Skisart "Hoppaw I wil be ur mentor becusez you are realy hawt."

The clun nodded. Hoppaw lived in Thundrclun. The oldest cutz in da clan were Dewsrewdriver, Ambrelectricpencilsharpener, and Snowbutt.

Hopepaw followed Skystar out of cump. Suddenly a patrol of Shudumclin cuts jumpedmfrom the bushes!111!1!11111111!

"Die!" screamed Evilestar, a blak tom with red eyez.

Fivee Shuduwclun warriors atackkedk Hopstar but she quickly kiled all of emmmmmm.

Finally she turned to seeeeee Skistarrrrrrar dead un da cgrounddd. Evilstur laughd then runbned awaiiiir fromda scence...!

Wen she returned 2 camp da clun cheered 4 her.

"Hoppaw! Hopestar! Hoppaw!"

da deputy of da clan came up 2 her. "Hoppaw 4 ur bravery I make you into a warrior. U r now Hpelight.

He turned to da clun, "Hopestar will be the new dwepty of Tundraclan." he cried.

"Hopekit! hopelight! Hoplight~!"111111111111111 The clun cheered.

* * *

**Pls no flamers **

**Luv u all.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hopeligt the deputy

**Whatzz ar u talkin about... I'mm notte a trolll! **

**I am justs a normalz girl with an awesoem stiry. **

**Plz nooo flmazers...dfs**

* * *

Hopestar walk alround camp. Da clun was congratulating her fur being so hawt and awesomen.

Suddenly a cat named Hotcat walkedd up to gher, "Heyyyy, he meowed. Do you wanted 2 be mmy mates?1"

Hoplight smiled, since her liflong dreAM was to marry Hotcat. He was the hottst cat in all of Tiarackab.

"Wantt a nmouseer?" he aksed.

Hopelight loked at da muse in horor. "Burt I am a vegatrariskh!" she scremed.

Hotcat looked down at the ded mouc. "We ar horible. Why do we do thiss s ot poor litteele annimkals?" he asked.

Hopelightl ooked up,,,,, "WE WILL NOTZ EAT MIEC RABBITS OR BIRDSDD ANYMORRRRRRRRRR SINCD IT IS WRONG!" she declared.

Tghe rest of da clan looked up and nodded. "WE WILL BE RENAMED VEGITARIANCLUN!" Hopestar delacared.

The leader of the clan came up,, "Yu heard what hoplihht siad. Go collect veggies."

soon the cats cmame back. and they all had salad 4 dinnerrr.

Hopelihght smiled and went to her ownnoo personlzzz den. Andn she fellell asleppe.

* * *

**Plz no mre flamerzersssssssssss...!1!1111! 11 !3234 !1**

**Luv you all (Excpet Flamnertnz.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meat is evil

****Hopliht woked up and walkd out of her owe persnal den. when she got outside she saw meatluver, eatin a muse!

hopelight was hurtified.

"Yur banished!" she declarred.

da tom bode his hed And walkd out uf walkd to Skisturs drn to repurt this but she sue him in the dun. Eating Muat!1111!1!1!1!1!1!1

"Your banihed!" she screned

"Ill kewl u Hopestur he yowled runing awauy.

hopeligt wlked out 2 se the clun watchin her.

"all hail Hopstar!" screrd the clun.

then Medicuneleaf the medicine cxat came tk Hopelight.

"Il take u to the miinpool."

Hopekir modded and followed MedicineLeF. she wiz excted.. she wS gonna be leder!

* * *

_No flamein plese! _

_Also thank u angstshadow! ur awsme! _


	4. Chapter 4 - Hopestar meets Vegitarianki

**Have you missed me? I got mu friend to read throuh my Story before I published it thus time. But she's not perfect amd may have mised some words. **

* * *

_Hopelight followd the medicine cat to te moonpool. She let out a happy yowl as she reache the enterence to to the pool. She folowed the medice cat until she Saw the poop. The pool sparkled and she went Wow! _

_She sat down next to the medicine cat Nd Touched her noses to the pool. She felt cold and let out a moans she theno opened her eyes and saw fifty millon billion gazillion kitties from startclan. _

_"You are awesome." mewed one of them. He Roche her nose and she felt ouchies. "Owww!" She screamed. _

_Another cat touched her and she frlt lots of pain. Finally after everyone had ummm touched her nose Nluestar sat in front of her. _

_"Hopestar your mission is to eliminate meat eating from all the clans an to do that here is a ct to help you." _

_Bluesyar threw a purple cat at Hopestar and te ct stood up. "I am vegatariankit. I will help you make the cland go vegitarian. But first Hopestar you must rename ThunderclN as Vegitarianclan." vegitariankit ordered. _

_Hopstar nodded and she woked up. Vegitariankit was next to her, suddenly she noticed the medi ne cat eating a mouse. _

_"Tratoir!" Hopestar cried, "You are banished!" _

_"Too bad Hopestar cried the medicne cat, who unzipped himself and was GASP Evilstar._

_"Meatclan will rule the forest and to do this I will kill you Hopkit." He croed. Leaping at her. Hopesyar let out a wail as he camd towards her, hes gonna kill me! She thought._


	5. Chapter 5 - GASP VEGITARIANKIT DIES!

**Hello, dont flame plz. **

**My speelling getting better write? I wrote this chapter without Kelly(My friend) reading it an correting it. Much better rit!**

**Surry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I wanted it to be suspendful. **

* * *

_Hopestar let out a squeal as evilstar junped on hrr and clawed hrr back. She creamed and waited for death to tame her out pf this hortible world. _

_Suddenly she felt Evilstur being lefted of off her back. She looked baxk to see none otheer than Vegitariankit saving hrr butt. he flung evilsat into a tree and clawed his heart. _

_But evilstar had evil pluns for VegitariNlot. He slashe the kits fur and knokdd him away onto the ground a few inches away. _

_He turned to Hopesstar, "this isnt over!" Then he ran away._

_hopestar ran ro rhe Vegitariankkt who lay on the ground. "Wake up!" She begged. _

_"Its no use," he coughed, "im dead." _

_"But i luv you!" Hopestar cried. _

_"i liv you too!" He called, "You are pregnaut with meh kkts and make sure they grow up in vegitarianclan. There are three name them, Tofukit, Vegkit, and organickit. _

_hopestar nodded a d cried lots o tears as Vegitariankit died. "No..." She called. _

_Hopesyar looked up, "I will avebged you!" She vowed._


	6. Chapter 6 - VegatArian Clun is begunning

_Hopestar dragge her lover back to camp. The claum gasped wjen they saw Vegitarianlit. _

"Whut happened?" Cried fluudypants.

"He waz killed by EvilstR."

"Oh noooo!"

They mourns him throuh the might until hopstar steppd onto the clan den.

"CAts of Thunderclun, in honor of Begitariankit this clan is nus named VegitarianClan!"

The clan chered and Hopesyar looked down sadness inv her gaze.

"I am pregnut with hi kits ab they eill grow up in Vegitarianclan."

The clun cherred and hopestar retire to her den. She placed a paq on her belly. She could frrl their tgoughts, right nie they wanted a salad. Hipestar smiled and fell asleep listbeing ti her kits until GASP she herad on think abojt eatinf meat.


	7. Chapter 7 - The guthering 11 1 1 1 1 1

_The clin watched as Hopestar begin to kit. But since she was so awesome he had his kits without and pain. She ended up with wor kits. She named them Tofukit or a cream kit with blapule eyes, vegankit for a green kkt witt green eyes and the lady one was named, organickit who was dark purple with blue eyes. _

She gave them organic milk whuch she got from a twoleg farm about siz mile from ccamp. She had her warriors get it, but she was still very sad about Vegitariankits death.

Tonight was rhe gayheting and she brought her kits and the whole clan. When they got ro the ispand she saw FASP Evilstar.

The meeting shatered and Evilstar gad to shit. He shit on rhe branch and he stu k his touge oit At Hopestar. Hopestar gaspedded and her clun uelled at him becuse he was soo mean!

Evilstar luked up. All of Windlcna and. shadowclun an Riverclan are now mine an I renamed them meatclun. My deputy isn skistat.

Hopetar GASPED.

Well Thunderclun is now Vegatarianclun! She cried out her eyes screaned.

Evilstar snorted, "I declare war on Vegitarianclun becuaee eating meat is evil an evil hates goid with is vegitariabs. Skistar shat and hissed until Uvilstar left with Hopestar mouth open. Hopestr shit on rhe tree and reliazed she had a bog problem on her paws.


	8. Chapter 8 - The sulad 1 1 1!

_Hopestar madd her kita int aprentices even though teybwere to young because rhey were awesome! Veganpaw got Saladtongs as a me tor. Organicpaw got Meatalternarive, and Tofupaw got Ricecakes. _

Hopesyars new deputty was Vegiburger, an he was madly in love with her like the rest of rhe clun. But she dibt want another mate she only wanted Vegitariabkit.

After the cats had collectsd herbs, the clun made a large salad ab d everyone git food.

Hopestar shit on the high lege and looked dowb on her subjexts.

Horay!" She creamed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hopestar diess 1 1 1 1 Oh No

_Hopestar wuz walking theoigh rhe forest later and suddeny Evilstar julped out fir a nearest bush. He stuffed a mouse into Hopestara mouth ans she screaned. She lay on the groun and suddenly Vegiburger came to her. _

What happend! She cried. He shat and behun rto cry lots of ters that were nare out of salad dressing.

Buy i loved you!1!1!1!11

I LOVED YOU TOO! Cried hopestar.

Then she died and Vegiburger shitted on the ground next to her. He then let our a laugh got up walked on her and shitted

Your dumb he cried. Vegitarianclub id now Slaughterclun for the animals we slaughter for prey.


	10. Chapter 10

Hopstarwas ded, but she was ALIV!111!1! She went into Sturclun because she was pretty and all the kitties thought she was just soo prettyi! Whenshe got there, she saw Blustar shitting on a patch og leaves nezt to anothercut Hopestar did not recognixe.

He was very hot and had ginger fur with gren eyes that sparkled, in the stars that lined her SturClan puriadise.

You will reutn to the cluns because without you, Vegitarianclun will turn into Evilclun because Evilstaer killed Vegiburger abnd is trying tomake ur clan meat meat. And onceyou eatmeat, there is no going back…

Hopestar nodded and jumped into poop and returnnedto thecluns to save Vegitarunclun.


	11. Chapter 11

Hopestar awoke to see she wasjust born again to TWO CUTS NAMED MUT STAR AND IVYPOTATO1111!

THEY REALLY DIDN'T ANT KITS SO THEY HUTED HER,BUT EVERRY ONE ELSE IB THE CLUN LUVED HER VERYMCH BECAUSE SHE WAS BEAUTIFULK. SHE EVERN HAD EVILSTAR ASK TO BE HERMATE, HE WASSTILL TERYING TO MAKE VEGITRUIANCLUN EAT MEAT.

SHE HISSED AND HIM ABND SPARKLED NO/

HE BOWED HISHEADIN LUST ANDATE A PEANUT….


	12. Chapter 12

Hopekit wanted to eat salsd but mostof the clun was eatin meat now,and her parentsoffered her a steak. Shepolitely saidshe was very happy tosee someof her old friends but they didn't recognixe her and she was verysaddened at this newss.

So she decidedto find proof that she wasHopestar/

She jumped on the highrock, pushing Evilstar off and looked out. "I am Hopestar, the true leaderof Vegitarianclun."

Manycats blinked, "Are you sure. Vegiburger said shefell in a pond."

"HE KILLEDME!" she sparkled.

TheCats GASPED.

'ALL MEEAT EATERS ARE BANNED!' SHE CREAMED.

THE CATS BOWED THERE HEADS AND WALKKED AWAY IN SHAME BECUZE THEY NEW THAT IT WAS WNRON TO EAT MEAT.


	13. Chapter 13

Hopelight wuz pregunat. But she didn't want the kitzzz. so she decided to get an abortiom.

But there were some stupd cats who sad iwt was bad. But she didnt listen because every one luved ehr and her face/ hahahaahahaahahahaaha.

And it didnte word! And she had the kirtss!

She had fifty five but the clun thrw away ll the ugly ones and se only had 3 left. Sunshinekit, Angstkit, and Starkit. They were more beautiful that her, so she got jealouyd an they had to run away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello, I am on my sisters account right now. Anyways, I'll try to post a relevant chapter that will explain the *cough* *cough* rubbish that was last chapter. I go by Wolf.**

* * *

Hopekit was walking through the forest when she met him. He was a handsome young tom named Wolfheart. They fell in love and soon they had kits. Though this relationship was forbidden they still had it because they were in love.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm basically Wolfheart. And don't get me wrong, sorry for the short chapter. I just corrected what my sister wrote. I'll try to post chapters if you guys want. Or at least correct Hopelight's chapters. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Her kits were vry Sid and she desided to nuke them to feel betr. Otters in the club helpd her by making a hug batch of sulad!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!11!1!1!11 q bab q_

And hr kits when intu the firestar to look 4 prey but they couldn't find any sald so they want bak to clun.

They were hippy to see the purty. And yrhete ate sulad all duy long! Yayayayayayayayayaayaya.


	16. Chapter 16

_The clun decided to get rid of Evilstur and he runned away to his mummi where he cried 4 no apparent reason! (Becuse he is such a buby, lol) _

So Hopkit wheat to the mynpool and was guing to get her 9 livess.

And she touché the winter and wiz in SturClqn! Wowowowiwowowwow

"Hello Hopestar ur pretty sad." Bluestar

"Thanks u perv!" She hopeded. And shu saw Skistar and his blindededededededded eeyess that weren't so blindededededededded anymore only a little blindededededededded.

"Tragir!" She creamed.

"He haz realized his mistakked." Meowed Blustar purply. He is soery.

"Oh ok." Meowed Hopesr and amillion cats came doe and gave er her lives.

"Also take this!" Crie Blustar throwing Vehitariankit at her.

"My lov he cried "ive returned!"

She shit on the groubd and looks at him. "Im surey but I hve a new mat."

"Whatttttttatqtstatatata!?1!1!111111!?3"


	17. Chapter 17

Hopestur had fifty gagilon milon livez beuze she wuz su awesome! :3

And she went buck to Vegiturianclan and found out that GASP Evilstur had returnrdf to MeatClun and was going to try to mak the good cuts of Vegitarianclun eat GASP MEAT!1!1!1111!1!1!13

"Oh no! she criedm,. IO must save my clun!" she cried, fliyng away on a rainbow which only she could do because she wuz very pretty.

She came bak to the clun and saqw GASP Starkit dead on the grond.

"No!" she sparkled. "Who did this?"

"Meatstur." Cried Wolfheart, who loked tramamamamaamamaamamamamaamamtixed.

"Attuck Vegitarianclun  
! Attuck MeatClun, they need to diefor what they did to poor Starkit!"


	18. Chapter 18

They ran to MeatClun and attuckted the clun,. Die you ulesless jerks!" cried Hopestar. "Die, flamersstupid," which wuz a ugly cat. "and die Wolf!" which was an ugly purple cat with ugly blue eyes. "Die all of you stupid haterz!" she cried. "Die, Graymist, Orangefligght,,, Spoteddrose, and Sundtail,and Deerspots, Jadetail, ad everyone who was mean to mea and eatz meat!" she creamed. "DIE!"

And they all died.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm surry, cried Evilstar. I won't eat maeat anymore. Please don't kill me." He beggeded.

Then Skitstur came from the heavends. His blindededededededeedededed eyez were very blindededed. "Kill him, her killed me!" he cried.

"No!" I wont kll him becase I'm beter than that.! Sge cried.

"Fine you poof bag."

And the clun left, Evilstar crying on the grond.


	20. Chapter 20

So Hopstar decided to make StarStar, Angstkit, and Sunshinepaw become apprentices. Rhey err two young but wgho cared, there cats 4 pete;s csat.

You are now all apprentices1 she cried.

"Yay!" called te clun. "Starpaw, Anstpaw, and Sunshinepaw!" Yay!

So they had a fiesta, full of beans, but not met becuae meat is bad.

But then evry body got bad gas.


	21. Chapter 21

SDO MEASTCLUN RETURNED TO THE FUREST AND THE CLATS WERE REALLY SAD BECAUSE EVILSTARS SPROMSIED TO NOT EAT MEART AND HER BROK THE PROMISE SO HER WAS VERY STUPID AND THE CLUNS HATED HIM. THEY ATTACKED THEM AT DAWNA DN KILLED EVERY CAT IN THE CLUN CALL ED MEATCLUN, INCLOUDING THE KITS AND ELDERS, BUTCAE THEY DOT HAVE SOULD BERCAUE THEY EATED MEA AND THE US THE MSOT HORIIBLE SIN, NECAUSE IT IS THE CRUELASE THIGN A PERSON CAM DO AND EVILSTUR ASCWEPERD AND GOT AWAY! OH NO!111!11111!


	22. Chapter 22

**im buck. Ill post a new chuptr every day from nuw on! I just gut out of skuulkl**

* * *

AND THE N TE giant huge dog made out of meat attucked Hopstar and she eas all sud and scud. b

ut the hole clan desided to save hoopestar and sacrificd themselfs to do so. they all did.

But hopstar had magicl suprpaowers and made em all come back to life, and then, then, then. then. EVILSTUR ATTTUCKED OH NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	23. Chapter 23

And Sudbflt ther wys FIIIREIEEEE!1!1!111

all da cats runned in a panics as the fuee begun to sperd farther adb farger arons an captur the cuts.

"NOOOOOOOOONO!" screamed hopstaur her etes shining like a pikle

"Aave the suld ingrdiants amd he envirorment?!" she cried?.

suddenly all rrhe cats stiped pannicing like little girls , "Yeh they cried. "sald IS more inpdora t than our lives."

and then theu all turneded jnto superheros and saved the forests, expect gor metclan.

they let them birn. forever cuse the deservd it forvr.


	24. Chapter 24

ang then vegiturian kit came buck 2 luf.

and ge saw hopestur. "Heeeeeeyyyyy buby." he flirted so kawiilu sexy hotly.

"yo." sad hopstur.

and he looked au her and she luked at hum, and he lookd aut her, and he luked at jim.

"And she sad Im surry whit dk you snat agin?"

he sud "KETSUP!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1111!1".

an than they had sexy secy sexy tines which is luk sexy tims butts three tims mre sexy.

and HASP HOPESTAUR WAS PERFAUNT WITH KURS AGAIN


	25. Chapter 25

and thun evlstur mad out wuth a tree and evey one webt ewww caue it was suuu griss and then GAPS ICEREM FEL FRUM THE SYK!1!1!1!1!11!11'anqnanananan

souuuo all the kuts colleted the iccream and ate it lik the ft kitts thy r.

and rhen hopestur died, agun.


	26. Chapter 26

suu hopestur wys is sturclun chillun lik a vullun and sudnly a tum namdd JOHN came uh to er.

"You ness yo go buk he crisd and hav bubbies with evvry tum in the clun" he meowed ugly sexily.

Hopstur sat and thught about it "oku she muwed" and she wus trunaperted buck to the cluns as a kit to have bubbies witg vry tum.


End file.
